Shinomori Aoshi
by ladie galadriel
Summary: Aoshi: seen through the eyes of his wife. One-shot yet may be changed if a plot comes into mind. review is very much welcome.


Disclaimer: I dont own RK and its characters. I dream about owning Aoshi, though. I mean who wouldn't?

* * *

Shinomori Aoshi.

Former Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu Clan. A formidable shinobi well respected by many of his comrades. A meticulous and well-trained onmitsu. He is a man of great strength and intelligence. He is a person of calm and tranquility. Often, he is quiet and reserved, aloof and distant from everybody. He is often perceived as emotionless and cold. People brand him as a man whose heart is made of ice.

But beneath all that make up Shinomori Aoshi, he is a man of imperfection. – And for that, I love him with all my heart, body and soul.

I watch the steady breathing of my husband, contented to simply gaze at him sleeping. His hard facial features are softly illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the open windows. A smile is carved on my lips. I lightly touched his cheeks, hoping not to wake him, if only to continue gazing at this man of beauty.

It is not easy to be the wife of Shinomori Aoshi. I am aware that underneath his calm and aloof exterior lie haunting memories and a painful past. Emotions bubble inside him but he is too proud to show it. I understand very well that as the okashira at the age of fifteen, Aoshi has learned to keep his feelings in check. As a warrior, such emotions are dangerous especially when fighting against a very skilled opponent.

It has been hard the first time we met. He always drives me to the very edge by simply staying silent all the time while I try to make the conversation. Then, I begin to understand. _My anata_ speaks to when he deems it worthy. He observes and analyzes the situation before making a comment. He is full of tact that often he remains unresponsive; a reply from him is always of significance.

I have learned to be patient around him. Patience soon turned into understanding, then to respect and affection. The next thing I know, Aoshi-san is always in my mind. I long to see those piercing blue eyes staring deeply into mine. I crave the peace that surrounds him. I have grown to love the _heartless _and _unfriendly_ man who meditates for hours in seclusion. I have grown to love the man whose eyes lit up for a brief moment at the mention of a cup of tea. I have grown to love the man who is simple yet complicated. I have grown to love him.

He has shared to me about his past, both painful and the blissful ones. He has told me stories of battles he faced; decisions he needed to do for his _men_, his decision to leave the Aoiya for _them_. His heart has ached as he recollects the brief moment of insanity he has went through. My heart has ached as well, and I have never loved him less.

I have loved him even more when he simply stated his love for me. Aoshi is a man of few words. He has bluntly professed his love for me under the sakura trees. The world around me has changed in an instant our lips met.

"_Koishii… Can't fall asleep?" _one eye fluttered open

"_Hai, anata."_

Aoshi brings a hand to cup my face. _"Something the matter?"_

I give him a genuine smile, if only to reassure him nothing is wrong. He is always worrying about his family. _"Nothing is the matter, anata. Can I not watch over you while you sleep? It gives me great joy to see you sleep peacefully."_

He kisses me on the forehead; and I melt. Both my cheeks are tainted pink from the small gesture. I feel that I am once again the blushing bride on her marriage bed for the first time. Aoshi smiles, the smile he wears around me and his son. He rarely smiles. But for me, and little Sasuke, he does. He has once mentioned that he reserves his smile for us only – for his wife and son. His smile is the gift I truly treasure.

"_Go to sleep, koishii. I don't want you to be tired on our trip to Tokyo. Plus, you need all your strength to eat Himura's wife cooking," _he winks at me. I lightly hit him on the stomach.

_"Don't make fun of Kaora-san's cooking now. But, I will try to go to sleep, anata, if it is the only thing that can make you happy."_

He gives me a slight nod, his eyes hinting humour at the expense of his friend's wife. He lies down and I rest my hand on his chest. He encircles his arms around me and I feel safe. Sleepiness has finally come knocking, just because my loving anata has started caressing my back.

I know that Aoshi still keeps many of his emotions intact, blocked by a huge wall he has worked so hard to build. It will take a long time for each of those emotions to come out, some may never even surface. But I will be patient, as I have always been. As long as I have Aoshi and our son, Sasuke, by our side, everything will be okay. Aoshi is my life now; and I am his.

_"Aishiteru, anata, forever and for always…"_

* * *

_A/N: I wanted badly to make Aoshi's wifeto beMegumi just because I'm in love with the pairing but - and I firmly stress the BUT - I have always thought about an OC wife for Aoshi would be best. Misao is just tooo young for him, not because of age but how she acts. Megumi, though she's really purrfect for the okashira - there would always be issues with this couple because pf their history together so..._

_For now, his wife remains anonymous - that is if I decide to make this more than a one-shot. depends on how readers would respond to it. so, please be kind to me and give a review._


End file.
